


Honesty

by lusts



Category: DERN (AU), H&D (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusts/pseuds/lusts
Summary: It was never a lie.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 7





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> Takes a setting in the Dern Universe by [clowningweeb (](https://twitter.com/clowningweeb/)[toddlersun](https://twitter.com/toddlersun/)).

Lee Hangyul. Michael. Anjo

Under all his aliases and covers, he was never a liar.

It was true that he was the culprit behind the line drawn on the ground.

A form of precaution, he reasoned. Without it, someone as unexpected as Evan Cho might be the reason for his first downfall.

He, someone with rigorous hours of training and field experience behind him, was afraid of being honest.

He should've been deemed as the most coward DERN by now.

—

Cho Seungyoun. Evan.

Evan was smart, and witty. Michael knew for a fact, throughout careful watch on his pattern of behavior and responses to various situations. Evan could try and play stupid all he wanted—but really, the man was anything but. And as much as he hated to admit, it appeared that reading Michael did not come as much of an effort to Evan, either.

He just knew. And Michael knew that he did. It was like a silent acknowledgement. Existed, but never to be said.

Like a blessing in disguise for the heart that wasn't ready.

Evan might be annoying, but he was caring and mindful in his actions—something that passerbys would miss had they not care to put attention on what might trigger his actions. Or maybe it was hard, and just like his ex-counterpart, maybe Michael was just good at reading in between the lines. After all, what is difficulty in front of Michael? Tackling it was like a second nature.

Evan loved chaos. Even something that spiraled out of nowhere. He saw it as a medium, rather than something uncontrollable. Every chaos only meant every chance to gain.

And Michael—Michael was a chaos of his own. Coming to terms with what he was feeling was a feat harder than swimming across the ocean and coming back as the winner amongst DERN's best swimmers. Being in touch with his own feelings was not in his long list of to-do’s. And to face someone like Evan, bold and daring—

They said opposites complete each other.

He might not be honest upfront, but the stinging pain in his chest, the long to switch places with Evan, aching to do just something, anything than silently watching every slight change on Evan's vital signs monitor.

All of that was never a lie.

Yet Michael chose to swim until he passed out.


End file.
